


Lucid dream

by bluuemoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: An original work, Gen, I wrote this when I was like 10 bare with me here, Other, idk - Freeform, might get its own story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluuemoon/pseuds/bluuemoon





	Lucid dream

Silence. Like the calm before the storm. Absolute quietude; the kind that could drive a man mad. It was eerily silent, not the sound of breathing, or any kind of human noise. It was the sort where you could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

  
That is, if there was a floor where a pin could drop.

  
There was only faded darkness as far as the naked eye could see. It looked like a void that sucked the life out of everything it touched. Except, one tiny speck in this blank void.  
It was a young girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen judging by her petite size and maturing facial structure. Her long light brown hair reached out in every which direction, as if she was sinking into a deep ocean of earth. A simple white dressed that reached down to her knees, hugging around her waist tightly but was loose at the skirt. The flats she wore were a plain black color, matching the void around her and looked like they were about to slip right off of her small feet. Her body seemed to hover in place, her head thrown back and her stomach facing where the stars should have been.

  
Her sleeping expression held a look of fear and concern, as if she was witnessing a crime or hearing something very unpleasant. In the darkness of the void, it cast a shadow over the petite maturing face of the young girl. She looked to be having a dream. No, a nightmare.

  
She flinched and twitched as the dream got worse. Much worse. Her small hands clenched into fists and she gritted her teeth, her face filling with a look of slight fear. If you listened closely, you could hear the distant sounds of screams and battle cries. The crackling of burning flesh and pained screeches were mixed with various sounds of worse that echoed in the distance.

  
As the distant pained noises got louder, more pained, echoing louder and louder with each second the adolescent's expression twisted from only slight fear and concern to pained horror. The girl's hands trembled as they shot to her head, covering her ears tightly with more force than necessary.

  
Her breathing was heavy and deep and getting quicker with each passing second. She thrashed in her sleep, twisting around and rolling spinning slowly in mid air. She never woke with this movement, only thrashed in fear of what she had been hearing. The movement of the girl caused the very matter of the void to sway, as if she was a great whale in an empty ocean.

  
And when you would assume she'd come to a wake, the screams faded away as fast as they came. The horrified female slowly ceased. The swaying of the void slowly calmed, as if it was a pool of water.

  
The void and the girl stayed paralyzed in a motionless silence. The girl gained a poker face, but her hands never left her ears. She had returned to her position on her back, as is she was laying in bed.

  
You could mistake her silence as her drifting off into a peaceful dream, as if she wasn't on the brink of tears only moments ago. It was all peaceful in the abyss, no movement nor any sounds. Not even gentle breathing that was in rhythm with the girl's movement caused by the simple act of breathing.

  
Suddenly, out of nowhere in particular there was a loud crash. It sounded like lighting hitting a tree, or maybe metal clashing in the heat of battle. It sounded as if if bounced off invisible walls, crashing around the empty void without fading off or coming to a closure.

  
The girl shot up into an upright sitting position, her eyes wide open and her palms pushed against her ears to try and silence the crashing sound. It was a bit unexpected, especially her eyes. Her eyes were a pure polished titanium, glowing with a divine light.


End file.
